


Paying Her Penance

by superkaradamnvers, WhimsyNeptune



Series: Yes, Ms. Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Cat, Cat Grant is a sub, Dom!Kara Danvers, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Playing WIth Different Forms Of Kryptonite, Sub!Cat Grant, Top!Kara, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: The yelling was not new; the office was undoubtedly used to it. It was what happened next that wasn’t normal. It was odd for Cat Grant, and everyone stopped at the sight. Everyone was used to Cat being in the seat of power, commanding everyone, being cold and harsh and bitter.It was a reputation she proudly fostered, and why not? Nobody could run a company by being a wallflower. Cat knew that well enough. But Cat had her secrets, and one of those was that she had a submissive side. And that side only applied to Kara.HerSupergirl. The one and only… the strongest and most powerful living being on the planet.





	Paying Her Penance

“No. _ **No**_! We can’t have this on the spread! And no, this model looks like she’s been drowned repeatedly! We need this fixed, before the meeting on  **_Monday_ **. The whole thing needs to be redone. Bring this back to editing and stay there until it’s finished.”

 

“Baby,..” Kara said calmly, in an attempt to cool Cat’s nerves a bit.

 

The day had been rough, completely rough. Kara understood as much. But damn, Cat needed to calm down a bit. “Cat, it’s okay. We’ll get it done.”

 

“It’s Friday and the magazine is in pieces, Kara!  It should be ready to be published first thing  Monday morning  , therefore finished in  **_3 hours_ ** !! It doesn’t even look this dreadful on Thursday mornings! I need the whole fashion section redone, the article on Morgan Edge’s death row sentence finished, proofread, and the cover needs to be reworked. It looks like he’s  _smiling._  Kara… Your bald-headed friend should really get his photography degree renewed, it seems as though he forgot how to work a camera.”

 

“We will finish it, Sweetie. We always do.”

 

“I don’t see how Kiera!  It’s already past five!”

 

Kara was about to respond, but stopped short, hearing her name mispronounced for the first time in months... Kara stopped and met Cat’s eyes dead on. Cat stopped, and blushed lightly, going for an apology. Kara didn’t like the mispronunciation, it humiliated her and reminded her of their past relationship… when she was just Cat’s assistant, a ‘lesser being’ than the one and only Catherine Jane Grant and if there was one thing that they agreed on, it was treating each other as equals in public… using the wrong name for Kara made her anything but equal.

 

When Kara stepped back, Cat stopped and froze. _Oh no._ This wasn’t good. Not at all.

 

In seconds Cat felt stiff, realizing her mistake, and immediately saw the consequence. Cat almost shook her head ‘no,’ daring to refuse, but stopped just in time, swallowing before rising from her seat slowly.

 

Denying Kara anything that she wanted? No. Wasn’t doable. Simple as that.

 

-

 

The yelling was not new; the office was undoubtedly used to it. It was what happened next that wasn’t normal. It was odd for Cat Grant, and everyone stopped at the sight. Everyone was used to Cat being in the seat of power, commanding everyone, being cold and harsh and bitter.

 

It was a reputation she proudly fostered, and why not? Nobody could run a company by being sweet and being a wallflower. Cat knew that well enough. But Cat had her secrets, and one of those was that she had a submissive side. And that side only applied to Kara.  _Her_  Supergirl. The one and only… the strongest and most powerful living being on the planet.

 

Cat commanded everyone, all it took was to pin someone with a glare, and they’d do whatever it was she demanded; but with Kara, Cat folded at the younger blonde’s will, doing anything she was told. Which was why when Kara ordered her to kneel, Cat did so without complaint. Because she would always submit to Kara. And only to Kara. And so she did.

 

And the whole office stopped and stared.

 

“ _What_  did you just call me?” Kara asked with a deathly growl.

 

Cat gulped and lowered her head, too ashamed to answer, trying to ignore her intrusive libido, already setting a low thrumming in her gut at Kara’s harsh tone.

 

“Kneel.” Kara said coldly, pointing to the floor at her feet. “Until you remember who I am.”

 

Cat felt erotically humiliated as she reluctantly began to descend to her knees and place her hands in her lap. She did it without resistance, assuming the position Kara asked of her - _demanded_ of her-, and looked at her lap. Cat felt the blush rise to her neck and cheeks as visible proof of her embarrassment, and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for Kara’s next command. 

 

What happened next was enough to make some people in the office question reality. Kara stepped up, and Cat immediately looked at her, leaning into the hero’s touch when Kara’s hand cupped her chin and she stared down at her. 

 

“Tonight, you know where,  8pm . Be there, or you know what the punishment is.” Kara said, and Cat simply nodded, unable not to, and looked back at her lap when Kara stepped back and stared her down. “Wait here for 5 minutes. Don’t rise. Wait. Think. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.” Cat said quietly, and didn’t meet Kara’s eyes… She wasn’t worthy of making eye contact with Madame Zor-El… she’d misbehaved. This wasn’t like last time, either... This wasn’t because of something she’d kept a secret from Kara. This was a _real_ fight between them,and she had a relationship with Kara that, while beautiful and passionate, was built on rules . Cat had rules around everything in her life, and Kara had picked up in that, instigating a very dominate and submissive relationship that they _both_ loved, and craved. That meant both pleasure and punishment if lines were crossed, and right now, that line had been yet again crossed; _demolished_ really, which meant that Cat was going to suffer. 

 

Cat was a vocal person, she could and would fire a person over a latte off by a degree. But they had a strict rule against yelling at, and arguing _with_ each other. Especially publicly or over subjects that were delicate, such as the topic of Supergirl. Fighting _did_ occur, however, of course, it was. Every couple fought. But this was _Kara_ , who deserved respect and love more than anyone, especially in front of others, therefore, when Cat mispronounced her name, whether by forgetfulness or her already grueling day, it wasn’t something Kara could so easily brush aside. Or at all.

 

It was Kara.  **_Not_ **  Keira.

 

K-A-R-A

 

Kara.

 

And because of this, Cat ended up on her knees, in front of the whole office, entirely on display, and watched Kara walk away to her own office and leave Cat there, waiting for her kneeling time to be up, and for the humiliation to end.

 

She felt horrible for her slip, and wanted nothing more than to pay her penance to her Madame and earn her forgiveness… she wanted to be Kara’s good girl again. She wanted it so badly that she’d do _anything_.

 

Cat looked at her lap, keeping her head down, and sighed quietly, barely daring to make a sound, knowing Kara could hear her. Knowing Kara was listening. If Cat got up too soon, Kara would know. Cat knew this.

 

With Kara’s alien hearing they could be on opposite sides of the globe, and  Kara would still be able to hear exactly what the CEO was saying or doing. But, right now, Cat didn’t have the willpower to look up, or move anyway, never mind testing Kara’s patience.

 

Cat knew the whole office was staring at her, and glanced up through her lashes at the bullpen. There was no movement, all employees standing still and staring, all eyes on her. It was humiliating, to be on display like this, so completely submissive to Kara’s every will, in front of everyone. And everyone had heard what Kara had said, too. Every word.

 

“Ms. Grant, are you alright?” Cat heard a second after hearing footsteps and saw the glass doors to her office opening barely.

 

Cat swallowed and stayed in her place. She knew Kara was listening. Of  _course_  Kara was listening. Cat closed her eyes and continued to look at her lap, not making a sound, and then someone (Kara) called a name and the person,  _Chrissy_ , a fashion department employee, left again. If Cat would have dared, she would have breathed out a sigh of relief… Kara was still protecting her from getting into more trouble.

 

Cat clenched her fingers underneath the edge of her pencil skirt, grasping the cotton tightly to keep herself grounded, her cheeks reddening at being so openly on display. Certainly, this was the opposite of what anyone would expect Cat to ever do -to bend at someone else’s will without question-. 

 

The sight had to be a good one at least, Cat thought, and if she wasn’t so completely embarrassed, she might have smirked at the situation. But right now, she felt her face flush at realizing how she had to look, kneeling here minutes after Kara had left, waiting. And sure enough, when her 5 minutes were up and Cat rose to her feet once more and went back to her desk, she looked up to see that the whole bullpen was staring in shock for another moment but as soon as she stared them down the started hustling back to work, murmuring and whispering things that Cat couldn’t quite make out.

 

Cat sighed for a moment before realizing all the work she still had to do. She got back to work, fingers tapping again at keys but stopped when her phone flicked on, displaying a text from Kara. A simple,  _“good girl”._  

 

Cat smiled and went back to her work, blushing now for a different reason. 

 

Anticipation.

 

—

 

“No. Just, _no_.” Cat said, shaking her head at the new layouts, still subpar to anything Cat would accept for the magazine. “This is unacceptable! I need something that doesn’t look like a wet dog, and is actually manageable. Go, be gone. Come back when it’s something I can enter.”

 

Cat said and turned to her laptop again, sighing, trying, and stopped then, thinking for a minute. Thinking about Kara. About what had just happened. 

 

Was Kara okay? Cat was used to Kara dominating her, instilling her control, ruling her. Cat loved it. But to do it in public, so blatantly... that was completely different.

 

Cat knew she’d embarrassed Kara, humiliated her. Cat knew Kara **_hated_ ** that name, it brought her back to what they’d been before: Boss and employee. But Cat hadn’t expected Kara to be so shameless about her dominance, brandishing it openly in public.

 

Cat sipped at her now disgustingly lukewarm latte, wondering if this was something they could get past. This wasn’t a simple step over that invisible line by not telling Kara about a porn virus on her laptop. This was worse, this was intentionally trying to dehumanize Kara by pretending not to know her name,  which practically **_obliterated_ ** the line between arguing and betraying. This was a whole new level of disrespect, and Cat had to wonder how Kara would retaliate.

 

Cat knew she was in for it, whatever the hell Kara was planning as her punishment. It would **_not_ ** be good, Cat knew as much. It wouldn’t be light punishment either, Cat was certain of that, as well, but that still didn’t confirm just what her penance would be. 

 

Would Kara give her any pleasure at all, or just leave her waiting for hours, days or… _oh god,_ **weeks**? Cat really didn’t know, and whether it was the tension or the total complete need Cat was feeling simply from Kara instilling her dominance like this, showing her power over Cat, showing the world just exactly who _owned_ their beloved Queen of All Media, and Cat just wanted the work day to be done.

 

But it wasn’t, because they had to put together a magazine in 4 hours at the latest, and Cat was losing patience. She had to be in their red room at 8 p.m. or she was going to be punished even worse than before, and that was something Cat couldn’t live with… she couldn’t disappoint her Ma’am again.

 

For the rest of the short day left, Cat didn’t see Kara, she had probably gone home at 6 as usual. Cat knew the Kryptonian goddess was probably preparing whatever Cat would get tonight. Knowing what Kara was doing caused Cat’s mind to wander and worry quite frequently, which made working that much more difficult. 

 

By 6:30pm Cat was thoroughly flustered... When James came in to bring new layouts, and a cover, Cat sighed as she leaned against her desk for the stability that her weak knees denied her and looked over the work. 

 

“No. No this isn’t any better!” Cat said sharply, glaring at James head on as she handed the portraits and covers back. “We need something epic, Olsen. Not publish a picture of what appears to be a wet rat! Do your eyes even WORK? Or is it your brain that is failing you?”

 

“Ms. Grant, this is the best we have. The cover design is...”

 

“No, do you not understand me?” Cat interrupted sternly. “I said this is unacceptable ****. I need something **_better_ ** . Give me something **better**! Stay there until they finish, and don’t bring me back anything besides something stunning. Go!”

 

Cat sighed when James hurriedly left the office. She turned and placed her hands on her desk, exhaling slowly, feeling the tension already rising in her body, settling low in her gut, making her bite her lip at the low ache it caused.

If Kara touched her right now, Cat wouldn’t even need a minute to be able to orgasm, and this wasn’t even the _beginning_ of her punishment. _Oh_ it was going to be a long night.

 

Cat looked up hopefully when Eve came in and sighed in disappointment when she realized it wasn’t her Madame coming to whisk her away. She slowly turned to face her assistant and gave her an expectant look.

 

Eve placed Cat’s sushi platter on her desk and faced her with a notebook, and Cat glared without even thinking, thoroughly done with this day. All she wanted was Kara against her, and the fact that she had been dominated so publicly didn’t make that need any better. 

 

“I need you to proof the business articles, and your meeting with the board to finish the magazine outline is in 30 minutes. After that...”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Tessmacher. How are the layouts coming along?”

 

“We’re working on it, Ms. Grant, but our best is what you’ve seen so far.”

 

“Unacceptable.” Cat said instantly, and Eve stepped back at the harsh tone. “Think creatively and get us something magical. The Tribune is already lacking from last month’s publication. We can’t lose another seller. We need amazing, and we need it **_last week_ **!Bring me everything you have in the meeting, we’re not leaving until it’s finished. Your incompetence is becoming more annoying than endearing.”

 

 

———

 

When Cat came home, she knew she was in for it immediately, as she’d predicted. The silence in the house promised that. Cat knew already that if Kara wasn’t in the main room, that Cat was supposed to make herself available and submissive. Cat knew where she belonged, but swallowed hard as she made her way into their own red room and found the X on the floor, carved for this, and settled herself on her knees with her hands on her lap, once she was completely nude.

 

Waiting for Kara was part of the thrill, she didn’t know how long the wait would be, however Kara decided, and that just added to the tension that was already threatening to rip her apart at the seams. Cat wanted to shout, had wanted to for hours, anything for release. Anything to remove the tension in her muscles, like a tightrope stretched to the max already.

 

When Kara did come in, Cat didn’t look up. She looked at her lap obediently, but she heard her approach, and gasped despite herself at the sound of stiletto heels, and leather moving. Oh this was much **much** worse than she had ever anticipated. 

 

Cat only looked up when Kara touched her chin and angled her face up, and Cat smiled at her, how could she not? Deep down, she craved this beyond all else. This, was everything. Cat would do anything for Kara. Anything she demanded.

 

“Chair. Now.” Kara said, and the bite in her voice skyrocketed Cat’s already raging libido. Cat immediately got up and did as told, settling obediently into the the chair Kara pointed at, and looked at her lap, awaiting Kara’s orders.

 

When Kara took her hands and braced them behind her back, Cat really had to try to not make a sound. All she want to do was moan. And possibly scream for Kara to let her come.

 

Cat did gasp when Kara pulled her back against the chair and brought a silk cloth over her eyes and Cat felt gentle alien fingers tie it behind her head, then felt Kara tie her up slowly, taking her sweet endless time with it, with the knots and twists, working the soft rope with a masters touch. Cat was used to the chair, and _really_ tried not the sigh and lean in when Kara was close enough Cat could literally smell her wetness. And suddenly Cat wanted nothing more than to please Kara for hours. Days. A Lifetime. Cat could, and happily would, live off Kara alone if given the option.

 

“Stay quiet.” Kara whispered, and Cat nodded her acquiescence, and almost literally felt Kara’s approval. It shot her arousal to a whole new level.

 

Staying ‘quiet’ was a literal impossibility with Cat like this. Bound down, with Kara crouched before her and quite literally taking her time on every inch of skin, every tiny curve and rise or fall. Cat bit her lip to stifle the moan as Kara kissed the underside of a soft breast and pinched the nipple of Cat’s other breast, then came up and took the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly. Cat, moaned loudly, throwing her head back and leaning as far as she could into Kara despite her bonds.

 

Kara, stopped. And so did Cat. Cat felt Kara stop and stand, stepping back, and swallowed. Oh shit.

 

“What did I say, Cat?”

 

“Quiet.” Cat husked out.

 

“Exactly. And you just can’t help but disobey me can you?”

 

“ _Kara._..” Cat begged.

 

“Quiet. Do as your told. I wasn’t going to, but now I think you deserve it.”

 

Cat stopped, listening to Kara’s footsteps as the hero walked away, and stopped, tilting her head slightly when she heard her unlock of the lead box in the corner of the room, on top of the shelf. She gulped, knowing precisely what it was…

 

Eight months ago, Kara had gone to another universe to help stop a rogue Superman… During that time, that universe’s Max Lord had also attempted to create a synthetic Kryptonite… However instead of Red Kryptonite, he had made it yellow, which effected Kara a bit differently than the red kryptonite Earth thirty-eight’s Maxwell Lord created… It gave her the ability to grow certain… appendages. When Kara was exposed to the substance, and she realized what it did, she had thought to bring some home.

 

That was the only thing Cat would _gladly_ thank Maxwell for… But Kara’s temporary penis was so large that she could hardly take it in the beginning. Luckily though, she’d wasn’t a wimp and managed to learn how to. She even practiced a special technique that allowed her to please Kara’s Kryptonian sized penis with her mouth. She could almost take it all, much to Kara’s surprise.

 

Right now, however, Kara had her so wound up and over stimulated that she wasn’t quite sure she could take the massive endowment that would arrive at the apex of Kara’s legs if she put that yellow-kryptonite infused ring on her finger. “K-Kara… p-please.”

 

“ _What_ is my name right now?” Kara asked sternly as she placed the ring on her finger.

 

“M-Ms. Danvers, please, I don’t think I can take your gigantic cock right now.” Cat crooned.

 

She heard footsteps aiming towards her, and then felt a slight tug, and her eyes were released from her blindfold. As soon as  her eyes fluttered open, she saw Kara standing in front of her, with her 11 ½ inch endowment standing on high alert. She gulped, knowing that not only was her vagina going to be ruined tonight, but there was a very high probability that she was going to be without a voice in the morning, and perhaps unable to sit.

 

“I told you not to make a noise, Kitty… Now I’m going to have to make sure your mouth is full so that you _can’t_ make a sound.” Kara growled.

 

Cat moaned at the insinuation Kara had just made. “Yes, Madame Zor-El.” She murmured breathlessly as she opened her mouth obediently.

 

She watched Kara stroke the large shaft a few times before bringing it to Cat’s lips. “Are you going to be my good girl again, Kitten?” Kara crooned.

 

Cat nodded her head eagerly as she strained her lips to get any contact at all with her girlfriend - _Madame’s_ \- cock.

 

Kara smirked and pulled the phallus away from Cat’s lips. “Beg.”

 

Cat groaned with need as she obeyed her mistress’ command. “Please, Madame. Please let me pleasure you with my mouth. I need to please you, Ma’am. It’s my purpose.”

 

She watched her pleas cause Kara’s desire to triple and she fought back a grin. She had caused that look there. No one else did that… _Cat_ had done that, and knowing that only caused her arousal to spike. So,she continued. “Let me show you how sorry I am for my earlier transgressions, Ms. Danvers. Let me make up for it by pleasing you in whatever way you command. I just want to be your good girl again.”

 

Kara smirked. “Okay, Kitten.” She said as she leaned her shaft closer to Cat’s mouth. “Open wide.” She said in a sultry tone.

 

Cat fought back a moan as she obeyed her madame’s order. When she felt Kara’s 7 inch girth enter her mouth, she wrapped her lips tightly around it and stayed still as Kara began to fuck her mouth.

 

Cat was delighted that Kara eased in one inch at a time, letting Cat get used to the ginormous size. But then before she could show her enjoyment, Kara began to thrust herself hard and deep into Cat’s throat.

 

Cat watched her lover moan and groan as she continued fucking deeper and deeper into her throat. She didn’t even mind the lack of oxygen as Kara reached the nine inches deep into her throat.

 

She looked at Cat, making sure she was okay before she shoved the other 2 ½ inches into her mouth.

 

This was the deepest they’d ever gotten, and Cat was delighted to have all of Kara down her throat. It was something she was sure, very very few people could ever succeed at doing. She met Kara’s eyes, melting at the awe and admiration she saw in them, and began to work her tongue along the shaft that was bobbing in and out of her throat, giving and then taking her oxygen supply.

 

“You’re being such a good girl, baby.” Kara crooned as she continued to pound Cat’s throat. “Are you going to swallow like a good girl, or am I going to have to paint your face?” She asked.

 

Cat couldn’t fight back the moan at the idea of being marked by Kara. She couldn’t answer, though, because Kara was 11 inches down her her throat.

Kara tsked. “Kitty, if you continue to make noises you’ll never get your penance paid. Be good, for me.” She chastised.

 

Cat nodded, and continued suctioning her lips around the large girth in her mouth, and used her tongue as much as she could. She watched as Kara tilted her head back and began to moan louder, and pound harder. Cat’s apex beginning to grow wetter and wetter by the moment.

 

Thirty seconds later, Kara’s semen came bursting out of her and down Cat’s throat and Kara began to moan as loudly as possible. Cat craved the salty taste of Kara’s sperm, and gulped it down like a nice cold glass of bourbon.

 

Kara pulled out of Cat’s mouth, and let the last ropes of cum fall on Cat’s chin as she made eye contact with Cat, and the older woman couldn’t fight back her moan of appreciation.

 

Kara’s face hardened. “Kitty, you were being so good for me, but now I’m going to have to punish you even more than I had planned to…”

 

Cat let out a whine as the realization of what she’d just done hit her… She’d disobeyed her Madame, and now she was going to have to face the whipping wall.

 

 

———

 

Cat felt the leather bite into her wrists, holding her in place, reminding her to stay still. To not flinch. To stay in her place. Her ankle cuffs reminded her of the same thing, and Cat leaned her forehead against the cool leather and bit her lip as she felt the whip strike her back again, the fourth time now, stinging her already tender and reddened skin.

 

Cat gasped, and tried hard not to make a sound, biting her tongue to stave off the whimper, and held her breath as the sting subsided slowly before counting the soft “4”, the pain fading into a deep ache that honestly only added the her arousal, if that was even possible at this point. Cat wasn’t sure if she could get any more aroused, but there it was regardless, practically enough to make her scream for any sort of release.

 

Cat wanted to moan, but right now, at this very second, Cat fought exceptionally hard to be quiet. Because each sound would add another kiss of that whip, and Cat was really ready for that orgasm. Of course, who knew what else Kara had in store for her?

 

Cat gasped at the next sting again, and clenched her fists around the chains on her shackles, hearing the chain clatter against the metal of the wall. Cat nearly sighed at feeling the chain brush against her stomach, against her leg, where it connected with her ankle cuff.

 

Leaning her head against the wall, Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath against the pain, whispering a quiet “5”, to Kara, who smirked next to her, smiling proudly.

 

Cat managed it until 10 and then couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her at 11, the sting radiating over her back and ass, like streaks of fire streaming over her skin.

 

“Do you want me to whip you harder, kitty?” Kara asked, and Cat gripped the leather harder, manicured nails digging into the smooth leather cuffs.

 

“No, Miss Danvers,” Cat responded, lowering her head obediently.

 

“Then don’t moan,” Kara said softly, and Cat gasped at the next sting again, but didn’t moan. She didn’t dare to. All she dared to do was to count. A nearly silent “12.”

 

“Ah, no. You moaned before. So you get one more, remember the rules. That was 11.”

 

“Please, I can’t. Please, Ms. Danvers.”

 

“No. The rules stand. You break them and receive the punishment for it. If you can wait until 16, no sounds besides counting, I might relent a little.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.” Cat said softly, voice rough and broken from sheer need, and nearly cried out at the next strike on her back, like water poured on an open wound. Cat grasped the shackles and nearly choked out the next number, barely managing to. The next three were much the same, and the 4th was so hard for Cat to maintain. So very hard.

 

Cat clenched her teeth against the pain, and physically sagged against the wall for stability when Kara dropped the whip and walked over to her.  Cat sighed as she felt Kara lean against her, hands whispering down her arms. Cat gulped at the feeling of Kara against her like this, her massive length rigid and ready against her hip. Cat dared a glance, and caught Kara’s smirk out of the corner of her eye when she gasped.

 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Kara asked, and Cat nodded without thought, but honestly wasn’t sure if she could take Kara like this.

 

“That’s my good girl.” Kara whispered. “Go. You know where.” Kara said sternly, slipping right back into her dominant zone and turned to go to the far wall for her choice of what was next. Cat didn’t dare look back, didn’t need further punishment for being curious.

 

When Kara came around and stepped in front of her, Cat kept her gaze down obediently, and Kara took her hands and gently pulled them forward, adjusting clips around her wrists to not tight but not uncomfortable, and then told her to bend down. Cat did as she was told, and felt Kara brush her hair to one side before kneeling down to fasten the cuffs to the Rigid spreader Bar that kept her legs locked in a spread eagle position. Which meant that Cat was locked in a bent over position, her pale ass, and sopping core now completely on display and at Kara’s mercy.

 

Cat waited obediently, and once Kara was finished locking the cuffs around Cat’s wrists, she looked up and leaned in to kiss her. Once she stood back up she walked behind Cat, and the CEO couldn’t wait much longer for Kara to be inside her.

 

“Do you want me inside your tight little slit, Kitty?” Kara asked in a low, sultry tone.

 

Cat moaned with need at the question. “Yes, ma’am. Please. Please pleasure yourself with my pussy.”

 

Usually Kara would make her beg a bit longer for Kara to pound her, but it seemed as if Cat had said just the right words because she groaned in appreciation before bringing her massive tip to Cat’s slick folds. “Are you sure you can handle it? It’s been over a month, Kitty.”

 

Cat gulped, because, no, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it at first. THe first time she’d had sex with Kara’s yellow-kryptonite induced cock was like she was nineteen and losing her virginity all over again because it had hurt so badly. Kara had tried to pull out and stop it, but Cat wouldn’t allow it. If she had been willing to go through all that pain for her ex-husband, there was no way in hell she wouldn’t do the same for Kara. So, she lied, because she wanted Kara to claim her again. “Y-yes, Ma’am.” She croaked out.

 

She heard Kara growl, and then felt the burning sensation of a 7-inch thick Kryptonian cock stretching her wider than anyone else had ever done before. She gnashed her teeth, refraining herself from letting out a noise of pain. She felt herself being filled inch, by inch with Kara’s rock-hard phallus.

 

“What color are you at, Kitty?” Kara asked, her tone slightly less firm and much more concerned.

 

She wanted to say yellow, she really did, but that would get Kara to stop completely because she’s so worried about hurting her. Not only that, but she knew how much Kara enjoyed having her like this, and she didn’t want to disappoint her. She loved being fucked by Kara, and it didn’t hurt her nearly as much as childbirth had, so she knew she could handle it. The pleasure would come soon, just after she got used to being stretched this far again “G-green, madame.”

“Mmmm.” Kara hummed in appreciation as she pushed in further. “You are being such a good girl Kitty.”

 

Cat let out a whimper as she felt Kara fill her to the brim. “I’m glad I can please you, Madame.” She husked out as Kara began to cant into her.

 

“Mmm. You feel amazing, Kitty. You’re tight and wet, just like I like you.”

 

Cat couldn’t hold back the moan as the burning between her legs went from agonizingly painful to pleasantly painful… Kara was hitting all the right spots. “Mmm. Y-you feel amazing too, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara hummed in agreement before she smacked her ass, _hard_ and began to pump into her more steadily. “Your ass is amazing KitKat.” She grunted

 

Cat whimpered as she became even more aroused. “It’s for your enjoyment only, Madame.”

 

Kara growled her approval and put one hand on Cat’s hip and another on the small of her back, giving herself leverage the way Cat knew she loved, and then began to pulverize Cat. “Mmm. Kitten, I think I’m going to fill you up today, how does that sound?” She asked shakily from the speed she was fucking Cat -a speed at which only a Kryptonian could manage, and very few people could handle.-

 

“As you wish, Madame Zor-El.” Cat ground out through her teeth, trying hard to fight back a moan that was dying to escape from her lips as Kara continually hit her G-Spot.

 

Kara began to pound even harder than before, raking one hand around Cat’s slim waist and up her stomach, where it found Cat’s perky nipple and began to pinch it, causing her sub to moan out in pleasure. “I love you so much, Kitten.” She whispered as she continued her pummeling rhythm.

 

Cat let out a moan, it was very rare that Madame Zor-El told her she loved her in the middle of playtime, of course Kara said it when they were making love, but when they were playing? When Kara was her Ma’am and Cat was Kara’s toy? That was rare… Very rare, and it meant that Cat was doing something very very right, and that thought was magical to her. She felt fueled by pride as she returned the sentiment. “I love you too, Madame.” She said as solidly as she could manage through the intense pace her Kara was fucking her.

 

Soon, Kara thrust deep into her and stayed there as she began to shake, and her cum burst out and into Cat’s canal. Cat let out a moan and tried her hardest to stay standing as Kara stood still and let the spurts of semen run out of Cat’s vagina. She loved the feeling of Kara’s sperm inside of her like this, and she was extremely grateful that she had someone that was this amazing of a lover. She’d never imagined she could ever feel this satisfied, even while needing to cum so damn badly. Kara had been keeping her on the verge of orgasm all night, and she knew it. Cat only hoped that she would actually give her an opportunity to cum before the night ran down.

 

“Mmmm… Cat, you took it so well.” Kara whispered as she pulled out her long member and walked around to release Cat’s wrists from their cuffs.

 

Cat stood up and kept her eyes averted, never making eye contact with her madame without explicit permission.  She was disappointed that Kara was already out of her, she missed the feeling.

 

“You look upset, Kitten. Do you want more?” Kara asked as she cupped a finger under Cat’s chin and raised her head to meet her eyes.

 

Cat gulped and nodded. “If it would please you, Ma’am I’d like to ride you.”

 

Kara smiled mischievously. “Only if you beg for it like a good girl.” She said wickedly as she led them over to the bed.

 

“Please, Ma’am, may I ride you? Please, I want to please you in every way that I can. I promise I’ll be good.”

Kara laid down on the bed and smirked as she moved her left index finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Do as I say, Cat. I’m only giving you this because you begged me so nicely, and because you handled it so well when I fucked you. You did such a good job, so I’m giving you this. But you have to do everything I say, and obey my every order. You will _not_ cum. Do you understand? This is for me, because I love watching you ride me. Because you are quite literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen, especially when my cock is inside you.”

 

“Y-yes, Ms. Danvers.” Cat whispered, and crawled over Kara slowly when Kara made a come hither motion with two fingers, and Cat settled over her, closing her eyes as she took Kara’s  huge girth inside her slowly, settling slowly into her place, her eyes locked on Kara’s, which had closed in the moment of it, and Kara was biting her lip now, watching with what looked like awe, mixed with the dark control of her dominance. It was a heady combination, and Cat leaned forward, placing a hand beside Kara’s waist, and lifting up barely.

 

“Slowly now. I want to savour the sight of you. Slow and steady, and no sounds from you. Stay quiet.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.” Cat replied and slowly did as Kara asked of her, starting a slow rhythm that seemed to hit exactly what Kara needed if Kara closing her eyes and arching her back slightly was any indication of her pleasure.

 

“That’s right, Kitty. You know exactly how to get me. You know what I need.”

 

Cat nearly moaned from the response alone, let alone the feeling of Kara wholly buried inside her, as deeply as possible, but fought to do as Kara said and remain quiet.

 

“I need more, Cat. Come on. Ride me hard.”

 

Cat did as Kara asked, fighting to maintain silence. This, pleasing Kara like this, making Kara this highly aroused with what she was doing, well... Cat could cum from that alone. And she very nearly did.

 

“No, Cat.” Kara chastised, feeling Cat’s muscles clench, clearly building towards an orgasm. “No. Don’t you dare cum now. This isn’t for you.”

 

Cat fought it, tamping the sensations down as much as she could, but whimpered a little a bit despite everything, the feeling of Kara so big inside her too much to handle.

 

Cat gasped when Kara grasped her hands by the wrists and brought them to her stomach together, and clicked the cuffs together by the hooks, and placed her other hand on Cat’s hip, holding her in place.

 

“Move, Cat. Make me feel you. Every inch of you.” Kara ordered, and Cat stared into her blue eyes for a moment, speaking to her in this odd language they had. No speech was necessary. Only eye contact and a nod of agreement.

 

Cat blinked and closed her eyes to control the sensations swirling in her gut, the impending orgasm, and started to move, biting her lip as she watched Kara close her eyes and lift her hips off the bed, groaning at the feeling.

 

Cat watched eagerly, it brought her higher to know that this, _this right now_ , was what she did to Kara. Kara was like this because of _her_ , and only she could instill that kind of reaction. That, was enough to make Cat melt, and speed up a bit more, a move that had Kara groaning for the release, her body quickening. Cat moaned at the sight when Kara threw her head back and groaned loudly, how could she not, with a sight like that, and kept her eyes locked on Kara when Kara cried out and stopped, hips off the bed as she shook.

 

Cat groaned at the sight, and at feeling Kara cum strongly inside her, and moaned when Kara went slack on the bed, panting roughly.

 

Kara sighed and looked at her sternly, after a few seconds of silence, and Cat sat back and stopped, lowering her head again, realizing her mistake.

 

“You just love disobeying me don’t you Kitty?”

 

“Kara…” Cat pleaded softly, begging Kara to relent, finally.

 

“Off. Now.”

 

Cat did as told, shakily settling on the bed and watching Kara move about. Cat watched as Kara came up to her and gently pushed her to the bed, and then walked away.

 

“Stay, Cat.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers,” Cat whispered, barely able to say more in her state, and watched Kara reach into some drawers for some rope, and bit her lip at the sight of Kara looking so stunning, and at knowing what was coming. Both because it was hot and arousing and because Cat really wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

 

Cat held obediently while Kara did her work, tying gentle but precise knots like a master, and basically spread Cat out to her liking. Cat, for her part, was barely aware of it, focused more on trying furiously to keep her orgasm at bay, certainly a task she was barely capable of now.

 

When Kara settled at the foot of the bed, Cat almost spoke, almost begged her to not even consider it, but then, this wasn’t Cat’s decision to make. Cat bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, and Kara smirked at her hip, whispering as she leaned in against her skin.

 

“You keep daring to disobey me, Kitty Cat. You keep daring to push this. How am I supposed to relent when you keep misbehaving for me?”

 

When Kara leaned in to kiss her, flicking her tongue over Cat’s clit, Cat came off the bed physically, her body hypersensitive to every touch Kara gave her.

 

Cat gripped the blankets on either side of the bed roughly and clenched her teeth, so close to an orgasm she almost felt her body become a tightrope of pressure, one that just _had_ to break. Cat _needed_ it to snap. She was going to go insane if it didn’t.

 

Every stroke of Kara’s tongue made Cat’s breath hitch further, her head falling back. Cat fought every sound, almost not managing to stay quiet, and Kara smirked against the apex of her thighs,  leaning back a bit to kiss down the inside of her thigh softly instead.

 

Cat almost glared at her, practically ready to scream. Every time she was there, right there, Kara stopped. And it was driving Cat absolutely crazy now. Cat needed the release, her body would snap if she didn’t get it soon.

 

Any longer and Cat swore the waiting would be the death of her.

 

When Kara went back to her kissing, flicking her tongue over Cat’s clit with a speed that was definitely superhuman in every sense of the word, Cat nearly cursed at the sudden sensations, feeling her body spasm and go right back up, tightening to the point where Cat would do just about anything for the pleasure.

 

And then again, stop. Cat clenched her teeth to force herself to be quiet, and threw her head back, grasping and pulling at the bonds on the blanket that kept her spread out for Kara like this, to do whatever the Kryptonian wanted.

 

After another thirty minutes of agonizing torture, Kara relented and untied Cat, mush to the CEO’s demise she still hadn’t allowed Cat release. She helped the older woman to the bathroom where she ran them a bath.

 

“Madame, please… I need to let go.” She whispered.

 

“Shush, just come here.” Kara crooned softly, and Cat gingerly stepped into the bath and settled into Kara’s arms,  wincing at the pain stinging across her back like wildfire when it met the warm water. Cat hissed, just like her namesake, and Kara hugged her gently to her, brushing her hair softly behind her ear, kissing her ear.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked gently, and Cat nodded, meeting Kara’s eyes.

 

“Oh, my sweet KitKat. You were such a good girl. You know how much I love you, right? I’d never hurt you if I didn’t think you could handle it.”

 

“I know. I loved it, deep down. I think you knew that as well.” Cat said as she settled against Kara in the water, laying herself on the Kryptonian’s chest, relaxing on top of her as Kara laid back in the water.

 

“Oh yeah. I know you love that ring, even if sometimes it might be a little much. But I love you, and I know you love it as much as I do.” Kara whispered, and Cat sighed when she felt Kara’s hands on her back, gently rubbing at sore muscles and the wounds on her back, but being careful to avoid the few actual places of broken skin.

 

“I love you so damn much it hurts, Kara.” Cat smiled as Kara rubbed her skin, massaging where necessary, teasing slightly as usual. Cat turned her head to look at Kara directly when Kara started teasing her at the hip, simply massaging, and Kara fixed her with a curious look.

 

“You’re just going to keep me waiting all night aren’t you?”

 

Kara smirked at that, and Cat laughed, lying her head back down at Kara’s neck, while Kara went on with her odd mix of teasing and massaging. “Well, you were a very bad girl today, my kitten. You deserve to be punished for that.”

 

Cat sighed and nodded her acquiescence immediately. No matter how torturous it may be, she’d always obey Kara. **_Always_ **. “Yes, Ms. Danvers.”

 

 

—

 

Cat stretched her arms and yawned deeply, stopping when she felt the tension and soreness all over her muscles, her back stinging from Kara’s whip last night.

 

 _Mmm_. 

 

Sore back.

 

Long night.

 

 **No release**.

 

All the tension still sat in her body. Cat sighed and turned over, burying herself in the pillows against Kara’s back, snuggling into her and sighing as she warmed up in the blankets next to Kara. Cat let the flowery scent of Kara’s hair waft into her senses and closed her eyes, relaxing.

 

Kara shifted and turned onto her back, stretching before looking over, and Cat smiled from her nest of pillows.

 

“Morning.” Cat whispered and sighed when Kara rolled over and settled against her, hands falling over her sore skin and gently started massaging, kneading soreness away. Cat, for her part, couldn’t keep from leaning into the touch, her body craving Kara’s insanely, immediately.

 

“Mmm, morning Kit Kat.” 

 

“Are we alright now?” Cat asked meekly, “I really am sorry, darling. I never meant to hurt you.” She whispered, still scared that she’d messed things up and Kara would be angry with her for much longer than she’d like… “Has my penance been paid?”

 

Kara nodded, and Cat smiled, then gasped as Kara’s fingers slipped between her thighs and Cat felt Kara’s fingers slide inside her.

 

“Yes, we’re alright, Cat. We’re  _perfect_.” Kara whispered softly, and Cat pulled her in for a gentle kiss, reveling in the taste of her girlfriend.

 

She hadn’t gotten nearly enough of Kara last night. Not anywhere close to what she’d wanted.  Now she would... the world could burn if it started to, Kara was not leaving this bed until Cat had her fill. First on that list, this release.

 

When Kara moved and shifted, bringing herself closer and hooking Cats leg over her hip, Cat smiled. 

 

“Still sore?” Kara asked softly, kissing down Cat’s jaw gently.

 

“Not nearly enough to stop this,” Cat replied, which earned her a smirk.

 

Cat loved being anything Kara wanted, and adored it when Kara dominated her. But this, there was something exceptionally perfect about Saturday mornings in the sun in bed with your girlfriend (Cat hoped soon Kara would ask her to be even more than just a girlfriend. She wanted to be Mrs. Zor-El Danvers more than anything.) She threw the afterthought away for a later date, right now she just wanted to enjoy what they currently had.

 

Cat smiled and shifted into Kara, and when she felt Kara press against her, she practically  _purred_ , the contact bringing back all the tension from the past night, all the want, and need and desire. And now, well damn. 

 

She was already on the edge, so soon after waking up. And  _ohh_.... Cat forgot every thought in her brain as Kara rolled against her, pressing them together, skin against skin, Kara holding her hands down on the bed, pressing gently into the mattress.

 

Cat gasped as it continued, and threw her head back as Kara kept the motion going, and moaned softly. “Kara... Kara.” 

 

“ _Now_  you get my name right.” Kara murmured, and Cat smiled despite herself, hips coming off the bed, closer to Kara’s touch, to be closer, toes curling as everything inside her clenched tightly. 

 

“Fuck, Kara.” 

 

“That’s right, come on. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Kara pushed deeper inside her girlfriend’s core, and Cat groaned, thrusting back against Kara, shaking the bed. Cat couldn’t care in the slightest. 

 

“Fuck, fuck,  **KARA** .  _Yes_ ,” Cat started and could sense the Kryptonian’s grin, feeling Kara ’s hair tickle over her stomach as Kara leaned in to kiss down her torso, biting gently. “Ah, come on, yes! Just a little more... Kara. Kara, **please!**  I’m... I’m gonna....” 

 

When Kara stopped, Cat nearly screamed, the lack of movement, of sensation, and didn’t move, gripping at Kara’s wrists. Cat looked at her, glaring, and Kara was looking out the window worriedly. Then, a smile graced her lips. And Cat practically shouted as Kara slipped from her arms and Cat tried to pull her back by her wrist.

 

_Supergirl can wait, damn it!_

 

“Kara, don’t you dare,” Cat begged.

 

“I have to go, my kitten. The DEO needs me.” Kara whispered and was in her super-suit in a second, leaning in to kiss Cat on the nose softly. “Wait for me. You’ve been so bad that you deserve to wait a bit longer.”

 

“Kara, no! I can’t!”

 

“ ** _DON’T_ **  tell me no!” Kara commanded, leaving Cat feeling thoroughly put in her place. **** “You can and you  _will_  wait for me. I’ll be back.” Kara whispered, kisses her forehead, and then was gone; breeze fluttering the sheer curtains to the balcony, and rustling the sheets a little. 

 

Cat looked up at the ceiling, falling slack and aroused into the sheets. “When can I just cum?!” She asked to no one in particular, and then looked at the sheets, barely covering her hips, and bit her lip. _Hmm._  

 

Trailing her hand down her waist to the edge of the blanket, Cat teased the edge. If she helped herself a little, nobody would know. Right?

 

Cat teased her fingers beneath the edge, and just as she touched her skin, her phone beeped with a text. Cat grabbed her cellphone reluctantly and stopped at the text from Kara.

 

_If you do that, I won’t touch you for a month._

 

Cat sighed, threw her phone down, and bit her lip.

 

No. There was no way. Cat sighed and nodded, bringing her hand to her thigh again, slipping close enough to touch her throbbing clit… all she wanted to do was relieve just a  _little_  of the ache… Kara wouldn’t mind that, would she?

 

Her phone rang out, signaling a call. Cat groaned and picked up the phone, bringing it to her ear.

 

“ **_Don’t_ ** , Cat. No.”

 

“Kara, I’m not...” Cat tried before Kara cut her off.

 

“You belong to me. Your orgasms belong to me. Your  _body_  belongs to me. If you touch yourself, or make it easier on yourself in _any_ way, I won’t touch you for a month and neither will you. I can hear every move you make, wherever I am. I will know. Do you understand?” Kara’s tone was firm, stern, and expectant.

 

Cat let out a whimper of need, ashamed of herself for being so disobedient to her girlfriend. “Yes, Madame Zor-El.” She croaked out.

 

“Who do you belong to again?” Kara asked sternly.

 

“You,” Cat answered without thinking, pulling her hand away. “I’m yours, Ms. Danvers. Completely and totally yours.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Let us know what you thought:)**


End file.
